youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Eyes
Chapter One Luna * I am sitting in my apartment sulking, that I share with my abusive, cruel foster family. My parents were caught in a terrible fire. I survived but the fire destroyed the city, along with my parents. So the Wongs adopted me and made me their slave, the most abusive thing they can do. I look at my watch. Five minutes until serving the Wong family dinner. As I told you before, I am basically my foster family’s slave. I envy Amber, the Wong’s daughter. She has an iPhone, an iPad, even a brand new MacBook Air. And on top of that, a designer wardrobe. We are in the same grade at school. Amber is, and will always be the popular girl who everyone loves. Everyone except me, Luna. My old, ramshackle watch beeped, and signaled that my slavery period of the night was starting. I actually had to make the food, which I already did for the night. I don’t know why that this terrible burden was placed apon me. I always think ‘why should I be working for the Wongs?’. I twiddle with my long, dark black hair as I hum my favorite song, Titanium. It describes me so, so much because when I was in second grade, a girl named Firi used to hurt me by bullying me every day. But when I had enough, I learned how to stand up for myself. How to be unstoppable. How to be titanium. I catch myself getting off-track and I run to the kitchen, to get the supplies to set the table. I get forks, spoons, knives, napkins, plates, glasses, and cheese-its for a snack.. Mr. Wong then comes into a room with an empty water glass, and sees me red-handed with the box of cheese-its. He first stares at me with disbelief, then runs over to me, slaps me hard on the cheek, and grabs my shirt collar. “Young lady, you have no idea what you are in for!” He pulls me to the front door of the house, and throws me outside. “GO!” is the last thing I hear from the Wong family. I fell outside the Wong house, while the rain is pouring. I sit down on the curb, staring at the rain drops drift down the street and into the gutter. I think ‘how did I get myself into this mess? Why me? Just why?’ I burst into tears . Why is my life so terrible. As I try to lift my head up, I see a man’s shadow. He looks at me, then quickly scampers away. Hee seems to have a hint of a shadow in his eyes, like mine. But more importantly, I remember seeing his piercing black eyes before. Just before my parents died. Crystaia''♥'' Let me start this off with this. No one understands me. I tap my iPad to go to another topic on a social app called Online World. It has the words “does anyone else think Crystaia is a brat, is annoying, and is selfish?” I cry into my fluffy, pink, heart shaped pillow. No on hears me, and I am alone in my room. I feel like I am alone in the universe. I have no best friend, because everyone think’s I’m weird. Just because I have walk weirdly, and I can fly., which is why I walk weirdly- I am used to flying. I take a deep breath and hesitate, I’m making a giant decision. I am going to run away from home. I grab a post it and write “ Hello Mom and Dad. Since you don’t care about me, I am leaving home. Bu the time you read this, I will be gone. This was an easy decision, considering you hate me. I am taking your wallets (so I can buy food and water), and my computer. -Crystaia” Most kids my age would never do this- leave their parents I grab my laptop, cell phone, and stuffed panda. I run downstairs, snatch my parents’ wallets, and put the post it on my Dad’s computer. It’ll leave them with a good suprise. I start to feel sympathy for them, but I snap back, remembering how terrible of parents they were. I step outside, and I find it to be pouring rain. I walk a few blocks, then I lean on a black lexus. I get a bit dizzy, and fall backwards. I wake up, from fainting, and see a man, dressed in a sharp black trenchcoat, a suave black fedora, and pitch black eyes, that have shadows in them. He reminds me of my brother, Finn’s death, because when I fought the man who killed Finn, he had eyes with shadows in them. I realize that he was, or is the man who fought Finn. I blink my eyes, and turn aroud. I punch the man, and he kicks me in the head, causing me to fall down, and faint again. All I can think of is the man. I see me and five other girls, standing around him. But again, I see the eyes. The eyes that killed my brother, the most important person in my life. Lilac+ I walk around the forest, twirling around with no idea what was going to happen. “Ah aaah ah aaah” and the birds chirp back. I smile, pick a tulip, and sit down in the mossy meadow. A squirrel scampers to my lap, as I keep on singing to the birds. I was in the middle of nowhere. No one could find me. This was the only peaceful place in the Earth where I could forget what just happened. I lie down, spreading my arms and legs like an angel. A bunny mumbles. I seem to understand what he is saying. But it definitely isn’t good news. “RUN! SHADOWS! LUNA! GO” is what the bunny says. I don’t know what on Earth he is saying. I laugh and say “everything is okay, silly. And I’m Lilac, not Luna”, while pinching his cheecks. But when a raccoon, a butterfly, and more join in, I realize that I can communicate with animals, and that Luna, whoever she is, needs me and four other girls. And, most importantly, that I am being followed. I slowly start to turn my head around, and I see a shadow. A man’s shadow. I look slightly up, and see that he is wearing all black. Then I meet his eye contact. “I know you.” I close my eyes and try to remember who the mysterious man was. Those eyes were the eyes that killed Rosette, my twin sister. “ You! You beastly, sick, evil MONSTER!” I run at him, and attempt to tackle him, but he grabs my stomach, throws me over his shoulder, and tosses me in his black lexus. “Be careful who you mess with” is spoken in a deep, evil voice, and I feel a shudder, going throughout my body. The man slams the door shut. I scream “help”, but no one hears me. I feel a tear dripping down my face, but I see a butterfly, pointing at the door. I saw the man asleep. I knew it was my chance. I tiptoe out of the car, and shut the door. The man woke up, pulled out a gun. But a girl with bright red hair and amber eyes opened her hand, and the man set on fire. “I’m Firi. Stay with me and you’ll stay alive.” “Lilac, I reply back, clutching my amethyst necklace. My sister’s lasts words did someting witha girl named Firi. “Did you see his eyes, with the shadows in them? HE KILLED MY TWIN!’ Firi drops to the floor weeping. “H-h-h-he killed everyone. I tried to stand up to him, but he killed everyone I know! My parents, pets, you name it” I take her hand, brush off the dirt, and give her a hug. “Your not alone. When we fall asleep, I can tell we are having the same dream. The man with the shadows in his eyes. I also dream of Firi, with a hole inside her. There is something she isn’t telling me. About the man with the shadows in his eyes. All four girls didn’t know it, but it was the same man. The events happened at the same time. Then the ground started shaking, pushing the four girls together, along with two other girls, sisters, named Sarine and Starr, Starr with the power of space, mystery, and fortune. Sarine with the power of the oceans, water, wisdom, and smarts. All six were the most powerful girls in the planet. But they didn’t know the secret. The secret about the man with the shadows in his eyes. Category:Fantasy